this is going to be a long year
by midnight4229-sesshomaru lover
Summary: draco gets sent to the U.S to stay with muggles being a magical teenager how will this child survive
1. when everything is weird

it was a hot spring day ,draco was in his mothers town car driving to a  
muggle house in the united states. As they pulled up in front of the pink and orange 2 story house he groaned  
// god this is gonna be a long year//.  
  
Mrs. Ramirez slowly opened the door and peered out side and saw her dream  
car a black lexis and sighed. She stepped out side with her daughter  
Jessica trailing behind her "hello how nice to see you!". Jessica inwardly groaned//man my mom is such a freaking reject// she slowly looked above her glasses to the lexis parked in front of there drive way and saw a tall lean and pale blond boy step out of the back seat//hmmm not  
bad... but iv seen better// *starts drifting of thinking about a blond  
haired boy in her 3rd period class*  
Slowly Draco Malfoy stepped out of the car and his gaze swept over the mother and her daughter.// Jessica is what her name is right?..yea i think so//.Then slowly called a greetings to them" hello I hope im not much of a  
bother this school year thanks for letting me stay" his British accent knocked Jessica out of her day dream about a certain some one // not bad  
but I still say Antons accent is much cuter...//.  
  
Draco notices the girl drifts off again//damn she really isn't like other  
girls is she!!!// Jessica's thoughts slowly came back to blond haired wonder in front of her,  
her mother was talking to the boys driver about all the arrangements as they booth stood there feeling stupid.//you spin me round baby round round like a record baby round round...// Draco couldn't get the stupid Muggle song out of his head. Then remembered his full situation he had to go to a Muggle middle school for a year so he could hide out he would be studying magic by night: sigh:://this is gonna be a long year// he hated repeating  
him self but it was true... 


	2. and it begins

it was just after 5 o'clock and he had been there for 2 hours unpacking he was sharing a room with the daughter Jessica and he was surprised to see how freakin small the room was depending on how big the house looked on the  
outside. Jessica was sitting on her bed with the stereo full blast and  
typing on her laptop "hey you mind turning that down!!!" Draco shouted  
Jessica gave him a scathing look that would have put Snape to shame 'no that's ok Blondie" Draco rolled his eyes and sat down on his bed next to her "so is this what you do every day?" he asked no but I felt like messing  
with my lap top today since that hunk a junk over there doesn't want to  
come apart" she said flatly never taking her eyes off the screen  
  
Draco used this time to get a good look at the girl sitting in front of him  
leaning on a pile of pillows she really wasn't that bad she had a heart shaped face almond shaped eyes that were brown but had a tinge of green in  
them and her lips were full ,slightly parted in concentration and were slightly pink then his breath caught at the back of his throat as he saw  
her pink velvety tongue slither out of her mouth and lick her lips. As he traveled lower it took immense control not to stare at her chest and her skin was a creamy color she was wearing a tank top and blue jean shorts her legs were long but not to long and were creamy and smooth but she had a few scars on the back of her ankles and on her knees.  
  
her voice caught him off guard "having fun Romeo?" she asked her eyes twinkling in amusement. Just then her brother who I might add looked nothing like her barged into the room and started barking at both of them "what the hell are you doing!!!?" he bellowed as if though this was a every day thing Jessica calmly retorted" what it look like were doing ya twit !"Draco was taken aback by the British insult she used "get away from my sister you pervert " her brother growled, "oh rol brother dear get your bloody mind out of the gutter!" she yelled" I was showing him my laptop geez don't get your knickers in a twist just yet lover boy" Draco snickered at this, he couldn't believe what she had just said his repressed laughter was soon let out in a series of loud snorts and soon Jessica was cracking up along with him.  
  
"God that was priceless!" she beamed "did u see the look on his face omg it was to die for!!!" she said while wiping a tear off her cheek. then she held out her hand's don't think we have been formally introduced yet forgive me for my lack of manners I am Jessica Ramirez Macias Perez Flores "she said it in a rush making her Hispanic accent stick out a little. Draco accepted her hand and shook it "and I am Draco Aramethis Malfoy" then he slowly frowned "Why do you have so many names?" she winked at him "well you see Blondie those are all my last names that are in my family for short is Jessica Ramirez I don't have a middle name but a few of my friends have made several may I repeat my self several ones for me" she smiled cheekily at him "oh I see ok so whatt are these nick names?"  
  
She chuckled "ok but you asked for it one of them is muffin ,blueberry, dragon ,marshmallow, ferret, short stuff ,lilld, strawberry short cake and the list goes on ..." Draco could hardly hide his astonishment and was just about to say something when she did" and the significance of 2 of those is very close to you isn't it? Dragon because in Latin your name "Draco" mean dragon and ferret because (she drew him closer with the crook of her finger ) because in your fourth year your enemy turned you into one". 


	3. friends,computers and tv shows

Disclaimer I do not own inuyasha nor Harry potter  
  
He gasped "how do you know your a ... your a... a.... a." she grinned" a muggle? Ha I may be but my dear the art of divination is not only for magic folk like you" she winked at him then she turned away and started hacking at her computer again "damn thing " she muttered then closed the screen "want to go out side we can go call Vickie or sumthin?" "Plus u got to meet  
her she sits with us on the bus tomorrow u have all my classes right?" Draco nodded "yeah my schedule matches yours" "okies lets go to Vickie's" she crawled off the bed and ran down stairs Draco heaving behind her trying to keep up" wait up: pant:::: hold on a sec :::pant ::: be right there". As  
soon as they got outside Draco fell over and landed on the grass "man what's wrong with you:" asked Jessica" I wasn't going that fast...plus with  
qudditch and all u should have passed me up" Draco rolled his yes "well soooooooooorrrrryyyyyyyy!"In spite of her self she actually laughed at the  
all so preppy sound coming from wonder boy.'c'mon lets go were going to Vickie's house' "wont your mom like be mad cause u left with out asking?' She let out a very unladylike snort "ha for going to Vickie's not in the  
least" "c'mon lets go" she grabbed his hand and started running, Draco  
groaned over how much he liked her holding his hand and then shook his  
head// damnit don't go getting all soft// they reached Vickie's and she rang the door bell then a short girl skinny with long brown hair and baggy black jeans and a shirt that said" I used to be a skitzo but were okay now" answered the door and Jessica huged her then started talking really fast explaining Draco*whispering*"actually Vickie I think he's kinda cute but u know how much I like Dustin" Vickie nodded 'yea I know but can agree with u with the cute part u know I don't go for blonds" "yea I know Vick any time you do meet a blond u send'em my way" she winked and they both cracked up  
laughing. They stayed at Vickie's for another 2 hours then left because it was dark and there was school tomorrow on there way back home "when is dinner at your house" he asked "when ever your hungry " she replied stiffeling a yawn" wait so yea mean we cook for our selves?" "Yea wutcha think wonder boy.. Can't cook? Can ya? That's ok I love to cook ill cook yea sumthin when we get home" as soon as they got home Jessica lived up beautifully to her promise she made him some sort of Mexican food and he finished it in a matter of minutes then they went upstairs so she could play on her brothers computer (he was at work) she turned it on and started playing this one game called dark age of Camelot she was a healer so she didn't really fight " wanna play?"She asked draco "yea sure ok " he was soon playing as good as her in a matter of hours she had leveled at least 3 times "oh my gosh its 12!" "Oops are we suppose to be in bed?" draco asked worriedly" no way! inuyasha is on tonight c'mon turn off the game" they both sat on her brothers bed and started watching inuyasha an anime show on channel 45(cartoon network)"don't u love seshomaru!" she asked as she drooled over the guy on the TV" its inuyasha brother he's full demon and inuyasha is half that's why he cant turn into a dog when he fights " she sighed" and don't you think seshomaru looks like an elf how cute!!!" he rolled his eyes and kept watching as soon as it was over they had to go to bed and any ways draco could barely keep his eyes open but Jessica insisted she had to to take a shower so draco stayed and watched some more TV .when she came out her hair was still wet and she was wearing a baggy pair of pajama pants that were dark blue and had little green frogs on them and a gray tank top . "c'mon lets go to bed" her words were slightly slurred from sleep "ok lets go" he got up and walked to her room she turned on the light and undid the bed and then draco was fully awake" were am I suppose to sleep?" she rolled her eyes" on the bed silly or would you prefer the roof" she got in the bed and rolled on her stomach and her breathing evened out she was already asleep// damn she falls asleep fast? He shed his shirt and laid down. 


	4. school oooo goodie

It felt as though a minute later he was being awakened by a very grouchy Jessica "c'mon its 7:00 we need to get up" she said stifling a yawn she walked to the bathroom and closed the door slightly slamming it, that woke him up he opened the closet and reached for some blue jeans and a black t shirt that he thought fitted and showed his figure very much, she came out of the low wearing faded hip huggers and a turquoise shirt saying" here I am what are your other two wishes?"  
  
He mentally laughed at this // you have no idea how true that is//it was 7:40 and they were standing at her bus stop and she was talking to Vickie and her sister " man im freakin tired but dang that was a good inuyasha show shippo was finally introduced I still cant believe they restarted the series again" shaking her head she introduced him" here ally this is draco he's from the uk " at that Vickie's eyes got very very round" you didn't tell me that!!!!" she said "you know I come from England" oh my god sorry Vickie I forgot "  
  
the bus got there and drove them to school when they got there draco thought that they would be going to class but instead they walked around the school to the back there was a court yard and it was extremely crowded but they didn't stop there they cut through the grass and came upon some tennis courts at the very back of the school and it seemed not to be as crowded but then draco saw the other tennis court and that one had so many people you could stand there for days and count and never run out of people to count they went into the one that wasn't crowded and then draco noticed it had all the skaters and the Goths and the freaks there 'uhhh y are we going in to this one??? " he asked her" cuz this were all my friends are "  
  
they were all standing there almost at the entrance there were 2 girls and 4 boys she introduced them all to him " this is Anton " she pointed to a blond guy with blue eyes he said hello and he had a Russian accent " this is jarred " she looked at a medium height guy with dark brown hair almost black with brown eyes " hey " he greeted he was an American all right then she pointed to a tall girl with long brown hair with a little blond at the end "this is Lisa" then she moved on to a guy with brown hair that was spiked up with glasses and green eyes and yellow in the middle " this of course is Ron " that's right short stuff " he came up to her and pinched her cheeks " hey" she protested" the cheeks are off limits!" she said laughing draco scowled at that // how dare he // he growled then she pointed to a guy dracos height with dirty brownish hair " and this is Ross better have your bum to the walls with this one " every one of them started laughing even the guy named Ross" he's about as straight as a circle " they all howled with laughter then she gestured to a very tall girl with straight light light brown hair with glasses and light brown eyes " this is my best friend Emily" she snorted " uh huh right jess you wish" she said playfully" awe c'mon Emil you know you love me " Jessica batted her eyelashes then cracked up laughing " yea right jess" soon Jessica and Lisa were jumping up and down talking about inuyasha and how cute he was , draco rolled his eyes ?? Girls?? Then he started talking with Anton" so how long have you been here " he asked " just since yesterday " draco answered " so what you think of jess" he asked jabbing his thumb towards Jessica who was now in a talking frenzy about inuyahsa " she's ok I have to share a room with her" and he shrugged" I think she likes inuyasha 2 much though" Anton started laughing" a little to much you sure about that, I think she likes that show to much for her own good"-draco laughed " u know I think ur right" " so do u like all of us?" " Oh most of yawl seem cool" " most of us?"  
  
Anton asked over a raised eyebrow " I don't think I like that Ron fellow or how he looks at Jessica" draco scowled over his thoughts and Anton cracked up in a very deep voice he said " not allot of guys do especially not Dustin" dracos face went from angry to puzzled in a matter of seconds" who's Dustin?" Anton's face broke into a grin" its the guy Jessica been drooling over all year" he stated looking rather smug// oh yea well not ne more... wait a minute omg draco u need to slap your self// the bell rang and they all walked in side Anton, Ron and Emily went upstairs Jared and Ross went to the right and draco Lisa and Jessica went straight " me and Lisa share a locker its against the rules but we don't care" draco grinned at that // naughty little girl//he blanched // oi! Im off my rocker! //soon they had gotten all of there things and Lisa was scolding Jessica" man jess u never bring ur book "" so mrs.kosty never even checks to see if I have my book" she shrugs in indifference" and stupid Mrs. Andrews is a gay old hag who waddles" both Lisa and Jessica burst into uncontrollable laughter  
  
. As soon as they walked into the class room draco saw an ivory skinned teenager with a black sweater like jacket on and black baggy jeans and black tennis shoes with dirty blond hair and blue silver and greenish eyes" gosh Jessica don't u ever stop laughing? And your eyes always squint up when u do" "ha, yea Dustin like you look any better your eyes squint up to ya know" // so this is Dustin eh? Well at least she doesn't have that bad of taste in guys//then Lisa started laughing," ooooo lovers quarrel roar!" " Awe c'mon Lisa u know me and Dustin never fight he's just got high knickers bunched up around his balls" Dustin cracked up at this" Jessica they stopped saying knickers in like the 1400s" she rolled her eyes" I never keep up with the whole time limit thing your such a reject!' " Hey you stole my word loser" " did not lise we both made it up just like shitaki mushrooms" Lisa smiled " yea I know" then a girl walked in with short reddish brownish hair a skirts and some sort of gray shirt " hey muffin!" Jessica smiled " hey short cake!" she replied" hey marshmallow " the girl called out to Lisa, Lisa just rose her eyebrow and said " yea" draco snickered and Lisa turned on him " well we need to get this prat a knick name don't we jess?" Jessica grinned cheekily" yea we do wanna help dust?" Dustin looked up from his game boy " nah that's ok muffin " he said in a sing song voice obviously making fun of her nick name. " ok, well then how about we call you dragon since your name means dragon in Latin " draco shrugged " sure y not" then Lisa and Jessica cracked up and said inn usion " sure y not got nothin else ta do " they were both still laughing when the announcements came on. The principle as they called him droned on and on then the pledge of allegiance came on Jessica groaned // hmmm. Isn't she suppose to be all hard core American // then they all said the pledge except for draco and Jessica draco said the British anthem and Jessica had her head bowed and her lips were moving but no to the words of the pledge because even when it was finished she was still muttering through the moment of silence then they all sat down and Lisa started talking " so Jessica are u still all head over heals for that one tom Felton guy? And don't go all Ricky Ricardo on me im just asking"  
  
she smirked and Dustin threw a murderous glare at the name of tom Felton // wait tom felt on I know that name holy shit!! That's my cousin!!!! // " Omg yea he is sooo cute " she sighed and looked off into the distance " Jessica snap out of it just cuz he blond doesn't mean he's perfect " " but he is oh my god his eyes there blue and silver " " Jessica any guy that's blond and has blue eyes sends u into system overload!" " Dose not " she protested then draco spoke up " ummm tom Felton is my cousin if you haven't noticed were practically identical. 


End file.
